boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Operation
__NOEDITSECTION__ General Information *Operations are missions where a Task Force attempts to destroy a Blackguard factory. *Each Operation has multiple power bases to attack. Each player can only attack once during the Operation. *Each Operation lasts 23 hours and 55 minutes. The Operation will never end before the 23 hours and 55 minutes are up, even if you completely destroy every power base in the Operation. *When the Operation ends, each eligible player in the Task Force receives an Operation Reward that depends on the Task Force's performance during the Operation. **Aside from the number of Force Points won by the Task Force, the reward also scales depending on your Experience level and your Task Force's maximum possible size. *The Task Force will also receive Force Points once the Operation ends. The Operation Map *The Operation Map can be accessed by pressing the button directly to the left of the Archipelago button. Note: This button does not appear if you are not in a Task Force. *The map shows a part of the Blackguard mainland with several circled areas. These are the different Operations. *Each circle shows the Operation's name, number, Intel cost to start it, the difficulty, and maximum amount of Force Points that can be gained from it. **The difficulty indicators for the Operations are specially customized for your Task Force. The XP levels of the players in your Task Force are taken into account when determining the appropriate difficulty indicator for each Operation. **Difficulties range greatly, encompassing operations that are deemed "Too Easy", "Easy", "Normal", "Hard", or "Impossible" for your Task Force to complete. *The Operations can generally be ranked in order of difficulty according to the Intel cost; therefore, if an Operation costs a lot of Intel to begin, it will generally be harder. *The Operations are not a campaign that should be completed in order. Think of the map as a difficulty selection menu not a stage selection menu. *The Task Force's maximum size does not affect the difficulty of the Operation, only the amount of intel used to start it is increased. *An Operation will always come back after you destroy it. Once your Operation ends, the map will go back to looking how it did originally. *Lower-end Operations yield smaller Operation Rewards and Force Points, so if your Task Force can defeat a harder Operation, doing easier Operations will just be a waste of time and Intel. *The Operation button pulses red when someone from your Task Force is attacking. You can watch it live by tapping on the power base that is under attack and tapping "Spectate". Starting an Operation *Operations can only be started by Task Force leaders, co-leaders, and officers. *Each Operation costs a certain amount of Intel to start. The cost is determined by the Task Force's maximum size. *Once leadership picks an Operation and spends the Intel, the Operation begins and lasts for 23 hours and 55 minutes. *When an Operation is started, a green radar-like scanner appears over the area. It beeps several times before disappearing and revealing the Power Bases. **In chat, this event is messaged as,"X'' has started an Operation". ***It will also appear as an in-game notification if it started while you were offline. However, it says, "''X ''has started Operation ''Y". *Once the Operation is started, people in the Task Force can begin attacking immediately. The Operation *Each player can attack only once throughout the Operation. A player cannot attack multiple power bases, and he or she cannot retry the power base. Only one player can attack a power base at a time. **Any players who join the Task Force after the Operation is started will not be able to attack in it and will not receive the Operation Reward. *Any damage that a player does to a power base persists through the entire Operation. Another player can attack the same power base and do additional damage to it. *The objective is to destroy as many Buildings on the power base as possible. Each Building destroyed awards one Force Point. *A power base's Power Core is the equivalent to a Headquarters. If it is destroyed, all the remaining power base buildings blow up as well which awards the full amount of Force Points available for that power base. *Power Bases can contain Prototype Defenses as well as regular Defenses. *There are distinct sets of power base types (e.g. Fluke, Tension, Wallop, Cargo, etc.) that have a chance of showing up in Operations. Each base type will have the same rough layout through all of the Operations it can show up in, but higher difficulty Operations will increase the turret levels, add additional turrets, and have more powerful Ice Statues. **A base type cannot show up multiple times within the same Operation attempt. *The selection and layout of the power bases is different for every attempt of every Operation, and they have a wide spread of difficulties. It is entirely possible to go through one Operation with relative ease and then trying the same Operation a second time gives a power base that is painfully difficult to defeat. **One example of the latter: one version of the Cargo power base for the Early Bird Operation has 11 mid level Rocket Launchers defending the Power Core, which can be very difficult for a Task Force of the level that would normally attempt that Operation to handle. *Destroy as many Buildings as possible to get lots of Force Points and a greater Operation Reward. *Task Force leaders, co-leaders, and officers can leave notes on individual power bases to better coordinate Task Force attacks. *At any point during the Operation, leaders and officers can choose to spend Intel to sabotage (destroy) a random Defensive Building in the Operation. Read more about sabotage on the Intel page. *If the time left on an Operation runs out and someone is still attacking at that point, the attack will still continue. *When someone is attacking, the button directly to the left of the Archipelago button will flash red. Operation Reward *After the 23 hours and 55 minutes period for an Operation ends, each eligible player will receive an Operation Reward. **You will not get the Operation Reward until the 23 hours and 55 minutes are over, even if you completely destroy every power base in the Operation. **Everyone who was in the Task Force when the Operation began will receive an Operation Reward. Attacking is not required to get the reward. **If someone leaves the Task Force at any time during the Operation, that person will become ineligible for the reward. This includes players that have been kicked from the Task Force. *Instead of the regular boat sailed by Native Islanders, this reward is delivered by a captured Blackguard freighter. *The reward will be greater the more Force Points the Task Force wins, so harder Operations have the potential to give greater rewards. **The reward also scales depending on Experience level, so if you have a higher Experience level than someone else on your Task Force, you will receive a greater reward than that person. **The third and final factor in determining the size of your Operation Reward is your Task Force's maximum size. For example, a player in a Task Force with a max size of 50 receives a lower reward than a player in a Task Force with a max size of 25 people when he or she is of the same Experience level and his or her Task Force won an equal amount of Force Points. **Winning or losing the Operation by itself has no effect on the size of the reward. If you fail to beat an Operation within the time limit but gain more Force Points than the previous Operation has available, you will still get a bigger reward than the previous operation can give (for example, getting more than 475 points within Sour Grapes will give you a bigger reward than a fully defeated Mambo). *The Operation Reward gives you three choices. The choices will always be three of the following: Gold, Wood, Stone, Iron, or Diamonds. **Unlike the Daily Victory Point Reward, you will never get Power Stones as a choice. This is because Supercell did not want being in a Task Force to be required to compete on the solo Leaderboards. *Attackers cannot steal from the freighter, but similarly to the Victory Point Reward, if you do not collect your reward before the next Operation ends, the new reward will replace the reward from the previous Operation, and you will miss out on the previous reward. Trivia *You will not receive Power Stones or Prototype Modules from Operation Rewards. This is because Supercell did not want being in a Task Force to be required to compete on the solo Leaderboards. *The factories are powered by Power Stones that the Blackguard have been stealing from the Native Islanders after destroying their villages. *Each Operation actually lasts 23 hours and 55 minutes, despite being stated in-game as 24 hours. Therefore, starting an operation within 5 minutes from the daily reset can allow another operation to be started before the daily reset the next day, basically allowing 2 operations to be completed in 1 reset period. *If you spectate an attack, Smoke Screens and Flares that have taken effect before you started to spectate will not be visible. However, the troops appear to be covered as if it were there and the timers will appear as well. **If the attack has been going on for some time, the replay will speed up to the point where it is live. **Players who are disconnected from the game during their attack who log back into the game during a live attack will not be connected back to their attack. Instead, to their account, the attack will have been completed and registered, even if other players are still spectating the attack in real time. *There are three levels of "Co-Operator" achievements which awards awards every Task Force member 10, 20, and 30 diamonds upon gaining 100, 400, and 800 Force Points from a single operation, respectively. To earn the 10, 20, and 30 diamond awards a Task Force needs to complete Operation Full Monty, Powder Keg, and Stronghold, respectively. **Note: Completing the operation is not required; the Task Force must simply collect the aforementioned number of Force Points during an operation. **For example, a group of high-level players who have never operated within a task force could conceivably be awarded all 60 diamonds from a single operation by attaining 815 out of the 990 Force Points available from Operation Choke Point. *The MMG 9000 and Super Mortar 3000 could previously be seen in Operations before being removed from them in an update. *Most power bases have no trees or stones in them. However, there are bases with a Mangrove Thicket in it. Category:Task Forces Category:Social Features